Shumian the Warlord
by Shumian
Summary: The start of a Series based on a Shaman Warlord's life in Outland Mature because of coarse language, gore, sexual content in futur chapters, please donnot read if these will affect you. And review!


Hellfire Peninsula, 4 days after the opening of the Dark Portal, Shumian, shaman of the Storm clan, left the protection of Thrallmar for a quest given to him by Nazgrel himself. It was a simple infiltration mission; he had to kill the last survivors of an Alliance convoy the Horde had destroyed the day before.

Shumian arrived at the hill overlooking the convoy, suddenly a storm arrived but this was not a usual storm, it was a storm of hellfire. This was not good sign for and experienced shaman but Shumian ignored it. He was a warlord feared by the Alliance and the Burning Legion and this was a simple quest by his standards and it had to be done not some hellfire would stop him. So he pulled up the Gorehowl, the axe used by Grom Hellscream he had found at the battle for the Dark Portal. He made a bone shuddering war cry and raced for the survivors, this was a moment of pure ecstasy for him as his blood pumped and the bloodlust grew. The guards screamed the alarm and prepared to defend!

CRACK! A bolt of chain lighting had decimated 3 guards to a pile of ashes. He swung his axe at the first guard and hit him right in the gut blood and guts flew in the air. A sergeant tried to get a blow to the warlords head at the moment but was stop short has his arms when flying from a blow of the Gorehowl, the sergeant writhed in pain but was ignored by his compatriots. Shumian faced a measily mage, he licked his lips and said:

"You barely know how to wield a staff do you expect to scare me with those spells of yours. Your blood shall be next on my lips"

The mage tried to cast a fire ball but it was too late, he was cut in half from head to groin leaving a appetizing mess for the carnivorous fauna of this region. The rest fled scared of this scene but it was in vain as Shumian slayed them all with a simple earth shock. Only one stood left, but he was different this one wanted to live he wanted to fight he wanted to slay every Horde existent, you could see it in his eyes.

The captain darted towards Shumian and slashed with his sword but the Tauren dodged it and replied with a blow of massive force almost on block able but the young one did it to the grand surprise of the shaman, but it wouldn't be enough. Summoning the elementals Shumian made fire shock after fire shock rain down on this soldier. The torture of the your soul itself being burned by pure fire is unbearable and this fearless one fell to his knees and screamed with so much pain that even the most senseless warrior would have pity but this was not the case for Shumian, he laughed and laughed looking at this pup dieing.

Shumian turned around and started walking away and he heard a quiet unnatural noise, he twisted to see what it was but it was too late he was ambushed by a rogue. The rogue's dagger penetrated through his armor and ripped his flesh but he ignore the pain and turned around to parry the rogues next attack which destroyed the sword the enemy was using. Rogues are given the rank of pussy because the fight in peoples backs and flee when it gets to hot for them but for this one it was too late. But when Shumian was about to open this ally's abdomen he noticed that this was the exact same rogue that had killed his parents and family so long ago when he was only a whelp. His lips curled and he said:

"YOU, you have ran away from me for too long now and it is time for you to receive the consequences for your actions, your death will not be a beautiful one it shall be a painful one"

Shumian instead of demanding the powers of the elements he took control of them and used the air to take grip around the slayers arms and legs. As the air pulled the eyes of the rogue bulged out and became bloodshot so much his left eye exploded. Because there was no air around the rogue at that time the explosion acted like a rapid decompression and the rogue exploded but he wasn't dead. Shumian had used ancestral recall to make the rogue relive in this position and live his life in eternity with the pain of being torn apart.

A arrow tore the air and implanted itself in Shumian's right arm. The Warlord looked at the arrow and said in a low voice: "Aw, fuck". And he fell with a loud thump. The storm lifted and we could see in the distance the huntress Siliana Woodsong smile in the moonlight.


End file.
